


Movie Night has been Cancelled

by Primadox



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Castle Crashers, Natasha rules at this game, Pouting Clint, boring old grey knight, cheaty Tony, necromancer - Freeform, pink knight, playful bickering, skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primadox/pseuds/Primadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony manages to talk the inhabitants of Stark tower into switching up their normal movie night with some 2D interactive violence known as Castle Crashers. After all watching violence or, god forbid, romance movies gets old after some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night has been Cancelled

**Author's Note:**

> I was meaning to continue one of my other stories when I started writing this instead. Oh well. Besides it was funny when I was thinking about it and fresh in my mind since I was playing Castle Crashers with my friends literally a few hours before writing this. And we did have a discussion in the midst of battle about the pink knight being a sadist. He's always smiling as he hacks a person's head off with an apparently really sharp lollipop. The rainbows were a nice touch during the horror of battle. I wanna be able to psychically beat something with Love! 
> 
> I'm sorry, I'm tired and should go to bed. 
> 
> Anyway, same thing as always, I apologize in advance for spelling/grammar errors, blah blah blah, hope you guys enjoy.

"Castle Crashers?" Steve questioned.

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"I thought it was decided tonight is a movie night." Steve said trying to sound indifferent, but he wasn't as good as those he lived with. He secretly loved movie night since the movies now are so much better than the ones Bucky and him grew up with.

"Come on, it will be fun." Tony insisted. "Everyone needs to try it at least once. And last time I check, everyone includes you and your boyfriend."

Steve opened his mouth to reply but someone beat him to it.

"I like the sound of that." Bucky said as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere cause Tony to jump a little. He still hasn't gotten use to Bucky and Natasha doing that but he's gotten better reacting to it. 

"See." Tony says feeling proud of himself for the great idea of playing a game instead of watching a movie. Doing the same thing all the time was boring and they needed to change things up sometimes.

"What are you talking about?" Bucky asks. Tony and Steve both give him a look. He shrugs. "What, I only heard the last part of the conversation." 

Steve's face goes red and Tony is beaming.

"What do you think about playing some Castle Crashers instead watching a movie tonight?" Tony asks Bucky this time. If he can get Bucky to agree then Steve will be easier to convince.

Bucky was quiet with a look of deep thought on his face until he asked. "Is that the game with the small knights and four princesses?" Tony nodded a confirmation. A small smile grew on Bucky's face. "That game is great. Clint had me try it and I kicked his butt with a lollipop and rainbows." 

"What?" Steve asked, now confused more than anything.

"You played the pink knight?" Tony asked trying not to laugh and failing at it.

"Clint picked the characters and he regretted it. That pink knight is a sadist." Bucky said seriously. Tony laughed even harder and had to brace himself so he wouldn't fall over.

"Really? He's a sadist?" Tony asks once he's finally over his laughing fit.

"How is he a sadist?" Steve asks. He's still unsure but something that hits things with a lollipop and rainbows can't be that bad.

"He's happy, Steve, and he's smiling with his eyes as he kills people." Bucky crosses his arms and Steve could tell Bucky was being completely serious about this. 

"But lollipop and rainbows?" He just could not get over that.

"Hey!" A holler came from down the hall from the common room on that floor and Clint appeared moments later at the end of the hall. "Are we gonna do this or not?"

"Yeah, yeah we're coming." Bucky hollers back as he grabs the captain's hand and starts walking down the hall with Steve following. 

"And we're bring a Capsicle." Tony adds as he makes his way with the other two towards Clint. 

Clint nodded before he returned to the couch where Natasha and Bruce were seated. Steve noticed even if he said no there would be no movie. The game was already set up with the character select screen on. 

"I call the sadist." Bucky said loudly as Steve and him approached the others. Tony was faster and claimed a seat on the couch next to Bruce and the four of them filled the couch up pretty easily. Bucky decided against having them all pressed together for playing games; movies were one thing, games another. He sat on the ground and Steve followed. They made themselves comfy using some pillows offered by Natasha and Bruce.

"Hell no." Clint said almost instantly before handing Bucky and Steve controllers after they were comfortable. Natasha, Clint, Bucky and Steve were the ones playing first. 

"Steve needs to see him." He says pressing the button and selecting the pink knight. "And I already called him."

"Then I get the necromancer." Clint said in spit. 

"Not going to happen." Natasha said from next to him. "The necromancer is my character."

"But." Clint started but shut his mouth after looking at Natasha. Tony chuckled before chiming in. "Go with the King."

"Don't." Bruce said. "It will just feed his ego when it's his turn to play." Tony made a show of looking hurt at what Bruce said. Clint grumbled to himself as he looked through the characters to play. Bucky was the pink knight, Natasha the necromancer and Steve apparently decided on grey knight. He finally went with skeleton as his character and the game began.

"Alright, once you guys reach the boss and defeat it, the controllers are pasted to the person right of you and then they play until the next boss. We keep going like that until everyone has played each character at least once." Bruce explained the rules Natasha and him decided on while the others were busy doing whatever they were doing. "Than it's a free for all." Tony added with a smile. "First to lose over a princess loses the controller."

Steve tried watching both his character and Bucky's character intensely, but gave up after dying a few times. Every so often he would see a flash of rainbow go across the screen or skeletons running to its ultimate demise. And since he stopped paying attention to that, he missed what made the pink knight a sadist in Bucky's opinion. It wasn't brought back up until both Bucky and Steve were empty handed as the controllers were passed around. Bucky leaned against Steve and rested his head on Steve's shoulder. "Do you see what I mean?" He asked gesturing to the T.V.

Of course Steve noticed. It was rather hard not to notice when he wasn't the one playing. The pink knight's eyes were pointed up making him look like he was smiling and happy while he attacked with the combination of lollipop and rainbow and some new move that was hardly ever used. It was rather ridiculous and he had to admit pretty funny. "Oh yes." Steve said with a rather serious looking face. "He's a total sadist." He couldn't finish saying that with a straight face and started smiling. Bucky could tell even without looking at him.

"Told you." He said with his own smile. 

Followed by Clint cursing at Tony for using a potion while fighting for the princess. Natasha ends up winning anyway.


End file.
